


9

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [10]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, borderline bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	9

Ankh didn't like the idea of fighting at all right now. The Yummy was still a mystery, Eiji still wasn’t in shape and he himself didn't have enough fire power yet. They need to stall their enemy for now, until... He glared at the enemy and took 3 medals out from his case.  
\- Eiji, be ready for some changes – he said calmly and threw them at Hino.  
\- Ok! Henshin! - he pulled the Medal holder down.  
TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA! TATOBA!  
Yes, base form, Eiji was most used to, always best for the beginning. Its abilities were balanced enough to quickly see, what was needed in most situations. The problem today was however, that OOO was weakened in general and the enemy was an unknown.  
Fight had begun and of course the enemy struck first with high speed, hitting hard with its legs. Speed was needed, so Ankh threw Cheetah Medal to Hino. Eiji became faster now but couldn't punch hard enough to do any damage. Anything from Gamel Medals would slow him down too much. The only reasonable solution was a combo, however bird Greeed wasn't sure if it wouldn't be too much for OOO right now. Even in the past, when they were just 'enemies with the same goal', he didn't like to push Hino’s stamina too far, but now...  
\- Ankh, damnit! Give me the Lion Medal! - Eiji demanded, panting loudly.  
\- Do you have a death wish?!  
\- No! On the contrary! - he jumped to escape the Yummy again – I won’t live much longer if we continue doing things this way!  
Ankh cursed under his breath. For a short moment he tried to think of possibilities.  
\- You have 30 seconds! – he shouted and threw the Medal.  
And there he was, LaToraTar, who used the solar attack to make its enemy blind for just a moment, then attack with full speed. This time some damage was done, but it still wasn't enough. Ankh counted every second, should 30 pass, he would charge to reset OOO’s belt and just run.   
After 28 seconds Eiji managed to use the finishing move Gush Cross. It almost beat the monster. Almost. OOO dropped on his knees and Rabbit Yummy, while quite damaged, started slowly walking towards its enemy. There wasn't much choice left, Ankh started to run towards them to get to Eiji, to try and throw some fireball and escape quickly, but then Cell Medals were thrown in rapid succession, finishing the monster off. Kamen Rider Birth, stood there with his gun pointed at now smoking place full of Cell Medals, that Rabbit dropped. Bird Greeed was a bit low on Cell Medals and wanted to get some of the haul, but he caught the dumbass by his shirt first, because he already unmorphed at this point and was about to hit the floor with his unconscious face.  
\- What took you so long Birth? Not really into protecting Earth nowadays? - Ankh voice was sharp as always, especially now, when he wanted to let of some steam.  
\- You could always call for help you know – Birth took off his armour and Gotou was now approaching them. He matured a lot over the years, not only in his appearance, but also in character.  
Ankh just glared at him.  
\- And maybe Hino needs medical assistance? - Birth looked at the unconscious man, who was still held by Greeed tight grip.  
\- Eiji needs rest, which he can’t have, because you are screwing up your job!  
\- And I'll say it again, you should call when you get some leads. Our equipment has trouble locating Yummies. - he looked at OOO again – At least put him down on the floor.  
Just then Ankh realized, what he was doing and put Eiji's body on the ground gently, while still looking at the other man.  
\- So, it's not only me then... - bird Greed seemed to have calmed down for now.  
\- This Yummy leaves energy traces of different type every time, your fight with him made them more… stable. It seems we’ll have to work together more from now on. - Gotou crossed his arms as he was unhappy about the whole situation as well. - Lets share the Medals for now and....  
But Ankh was already there taking as many Medals as he needed, which to his own surprise wasn't that many. He felt that he shouldn’t take any more than that. Has he really changed because of all those people and the way his body is now? Normally it would’ve made him disgusted at least, but now he didn't care about old beliefs and how to do things. Once he got up, swarm of Candroids took rest of the Medals and left.  
\- I don't like cooperation, but I have to agree, we don't have a choice. - Ankh walked toward Eiji again looking at him as he approached. What an idiot, yet he felt surprisingly worried about him. -Tell me what you know.  
\- I don't have that much information. It was first the Yummy since… well you know, but somehow it was… expected.   
\- Expected?  
\- Yes. President of the Foundation was more agitated in recent months and had put more funds into upgrading of Birth program.  
\- That man... - bird Greeed clenched his fists. - However it’s not that surprising. What did he do this time?  
\- Nothing much, they got an… 'invitation' to fighting. Or rather for experimenting. - Gotou suddenly became more serious. - At first, only the director took it seriously, but you know him, his enthusiasm is often blown out of proportion. I think it’s another of his questionable employees he found and then lost. Ah, that reminds me! - Birth remembered something and opened one of his chest pockets – Here, he wanted you to have this.  
Ankh stretched out his hand and 2 Core Medals landed on his palm: Kujaku and Condor.  
\- After the Poseidon case they worked hard to get them.  
\- After what?  
\- You know... You were there... Ah no, not you. Future you, yes... Forget it...  
\- No, no, tell me more about it... - Ankh looked again at Eiji. What more was that human hiding from him? True, they didn't have much time to talk, however he could’ve said more. Why didn't he?!  
\- I think it’s not my place to inform you, Hino should provide you with any needed data on that matter.  
Bird Greed glared at him dissatisfied, but took the Medals and put them in the Medal Case. This surprised him for a moment there. Why didn't he want to absorb them? Why didn't he feel the need for it?  
\- You should be glad that he wanted to revive you and used up much of his time, health and sanity. Not many people would be ready for sacrifices like that.  
\- You’re not making sense today.  
\- Or, you're not aware of the context. You’d better learn talk with others in a more normal way, or you’ll always be in the dark.  
\- Well aren't you smart Birth? – Ankh wanted to punch him badly. How dare he lecture him! - What else do you want to say?!  
\- Ah yes, this - he took a small pendrive and handed it to over – It’s from Lena. I'm not sure what she put there, but she wanted you to have it.  
It was a bit much for Ankh to grasp so he stared at Gotou with great confusion. He’ll need to have a really good conversation with Eiji about this so called Poseidon, and about what he did through all those years... He was somehow curious about it all now. About someone else other than himself. What a bizarre thought.  
Silent siren wailing got closer and closer.  
\- So, officials seem to be nearby. Gotta go. You two better disappear from here for now as well. – said Gotou as he backed away.  
It was an intense day and it hasn't even ended yet. Ankh threw Eiji over his shoulder and left the building before the police came in and took custody of Yummy’s Parent.  
Shingo wrote a rapport draft in his notebook and looked around for more clues. He ignored marks of a fight and gone to investigate the spot, where the human was found. Weirdly, there were some rope fragments. So he was held here against his will. However when police found him, with his remaining consciousness he was struggling and cursing that he lost his warrior and doesn't need any help. That would mean the situation changed. Shingo wanted to ask Eiji and Ankh about it, but they disappeared. He wrote a quick message to Hino but didn't receive any response. Worried, he tried to reach Hina. He got a short answer “Eiji is unconscious but otherwise in one piece. Ankh is ok too, but don't try to bother him now.” What happened here? Was it like the last time? Or worse?  
*****************************************  
\- Are you sure you want him in the tower now? - Hina asked after she finished patching Eiji up. He didn't receive that much physical damage but his stamina was gone too fast.  
\- Yes. Especially now that there’s a high chance that those human chicks will come here. Eiji needs to rest properly. - Ankh was aware they needed OOO’s power, but also had a desire to seriously talk to this dumbass. It won't be pretty, however without a proper discussion, he really will be constantly confused. And also this rare feeling, that something dark was lurking about, almost as if it sipped from Eiji’s side. Bird Greeed couldn't shake this feeling which disturbed him even more.  
\- About that... there is great chance they will visit tomorrow morning again – nervous smile appeared on Hina’s face.   
\- I'll lock the tower up then.  
\- Well um.... could you hmm... help me out with them for a few hours?  
\- No. - he said sternly and at last took his popsicle. It wonderfully calmed him down.  
\- I’ll have something to do later in the afternoon and Eiji is out of commission.  
\- Their guardians should find someone else then.  
\- Their guardians are busy with covering Yummy cases or tracking new ones. It's your business too – Sometimes it was really hard to talk to this Greeed and not lose composure .  
\- I didn't ask for this – he half lied because of course he was teasing Gotou about not doing his job properly.  
\- Yet it is needed. And both of you need food and a place to live at, and to have that, I have to do some business beyond household. Those kids are not monsters you know. Besides they like you for some reason?  
\- Are you making fun of me? - Ankh stared at her angrily.  
\- No, it’s just... I don't know how Taka knows about you and...  
\- Calls me that stupid name too...  
\- He is seriously fascinated by you. Just suck it up and don't be mean.  
\- Fine! - Ankh threw popsicle stick on the ground - 3 hours. Not a minute more. I'll... watch them so they won’t die but that’s all.  
\- Thank you Ankh – Hina smiled.  
Why did he feel satisfaction right now? And even a scent of happiness? Something was changing within him and Greeed wasn't sure if it was good or bad.


End file.
